Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging material for an endoscopic treatment system and an endoscope system.
Background Art
In the related art, a treatment device which is used along with an endoscope has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-275785 discloses a high-frequency incision device which is used in EST (duodenal papilla sphincter muscle resection). In the EST, it is known that a guide wire is inserted into a bile duct (or a pancreatic duct), the high-frequency incision device is removed after the guide wire is inserted, and a basket, forceps, or the like is guided to the bile duct (or the pancreatic duct) along the guide wire.
As an example of a system which inserts a guide wire into a region to be treated, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-80047 discloses a system in which a storage part configured to store a guide wire inserted into a region to be treated is attached to a treatment device.
An operation which guides a treatment device to a region to be treated using a guide wire is known. In this operation, the treatment device and the guide wire are respectively prepared, and an operator inserts the guide wire into the treatment device to perform the operation.
A treatment system which, for the sake of saving time and labor to insert a guide wire into a treatment device during the use of the treatment device, is provided as a set in a state where the guide wire is inserted into the treatment device in advance is known.